Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(The episode begins) *Narrator: *- *- *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge! *- *- *- *- *- *- * *- *- *- *- *- *'Mallow:' Of course, I know you can do it. *- *(Unaware the heroes are being spied there was a salandit spying on the heroes looking at the egg as it grins) *(The bell rings as everyone leaves) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Patrick': Nice place you got here, Lillie. *'Lillie:' Why thank you. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Say so song starts) *Petrie *If me want a go on a *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(the song ends) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Salandit! *(Back to the episode) *'Ash Ketchum:' Don't worry, Pikachu isn't gonna move a muscle! Come on. Trust my buddy and pet Pikachu like there's no tomorrow! *'Palmon:' Yeah, try to pretend Pikachu is a statue and you pet him. Okay? *'Lillie:' (Paranoid) Okay. *(She slowly reaches her left hand to touch Pikachu, but by mistake Pikachu moves touching her hand and then she freaks out) *'Hobbes:' Miss Lille, no! *'Ash Ketchum:' (Sighs) I told you not to move a muscle, remember? *'Sakura Avalon: '''It's my turn, let Eevee give it a try. *(Eevee is now on the table standing still waiting for Lillie to pet it) *Sakura Avalon: Try not to move okay, Eevee. *(Eevee nods) *Sakura Avalon: Go on, Lillie. Pet my Eevee. *Lillie: (Paranoid) Okay. *(She slowly reaches her right hand to touch Eevee, but Eevee accidentally moves touching her right hand and then she freaks out again.) *Sakura Avalon: I'm sorry Lillie, my Eevee is very friendly, playful and she like new friends. (to Eevee) It's okay, Eevee you did your best. *'Li Showron:' Let my Bagon give it try. *(Bagon is now on a table) *Li Showron: Don't move okay. *(Bagon nods) *Li Showron: Pet my Bagon. *Lillie: (Paranoid) Sure! *(She slowly reaches her left hand to touch Bagon, but Bagon move and touch her hand and then she freaks out again.) *Li Showron: (sigh) Bagon you moved. *'Madison Taylor:' How about my Piplup will do it? *(Piplup is now on a table.) *Madison Taylor: Go right ahead Lillie, my Piplup will not move an inch. *Lillie: (Paranoid) Right! *(She slowly reach her right hand, but he accidently touch her right hand as he shake her hand and then she freak out.) *Madison Taylor: Sorry Lillie, he just wanted to shake hands. *'Meilin Rae:' Here let Oshawott do it. *(Oshawott proudly make stand still.) *Meilin Rae: This is it. It's now or never go pet my Oshawott, Lillie. *Lillie: (Paranoid) Okay! *(She slowly reach her left hand to pet Oshawott, but he accidently touch her left hand and she freaks out once again.) *Meilin Rae: I'm sorry Lillie. It's okay Oshawott you did great. *'Twilight Sparkle:' (Whispers at Ash's right ear) Try Rowlet. *'Ash Ketchum:' Great idea, Twilight. Okay, up next? Check it out! *(Rowlet was seen sleeping on the table) *'Emerl:' I hope that might work *'Ash Ketchum:' You see? Rowlet's sound asleep? *'Lillie:' Asleep. That's a good thing. *(As Lillie was about to touch Rowlet, it moves around and causes her to scream in terror as it now falls back to sleep) *'Ash Ketchum:' Was it dreaming?! *'Pikachu:' Pikachu? *'Flain:' It is dreaming dude. *- *- *'Ash Ketchum:' Fine if this doesn't work, then nothing will! Rotom! *'Rotom Pokedex:' You can count on me! *'Ash Ketchum:' Now see, Lillie? This isn't a Pokemon. It's just a regular Pokedex. *'Rotom Pokedex:' Regular? *'Lillie:' Right! It's just a Pokedex, that's all. Just a Pokedex. *Rotom Pokedex: I am not regular! *(Lillie screams) *'Ash Ketchum:' Man, that didn't work either. *'Gmerl:' It's no use guys, she's too scared of touching Pokemon for like no reason. *'Cera:' It's so weird why she's so scared of touching Pokemon. *'Ash Ketchum:' Well, we won't give up, right? *'Emerl:' (Pets Lillie on the head) Yeah, we'll help you out with everything we can. *'Lillie:' Right. *(Butterfree shows up) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Rotom Pokedex: Oricorio the Dancing Pokemon *Hobbes: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Mallow: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Mallow:' Well you don't have to cry. *(Suddenly Lillie's scream can be heard. Inside she backs away in terror. It was Salandit) *'Lillie:' No, please. Stay away! *(Salandit hisses prepares to attack) *'Lillie:' You can't have it! *(Salandit attacks as it was about to attack Lille, then the egg glows and then the heroes arrives) *'Hobbes:' Miss Lillie! *'Ash Ketchum:' Lillie! *'Takuya Kanbara:' Lillie, what's wrong? *'J.P. Shibayama:' Are you okay? *'Lillie:' It's Hobbes, Emerl and Ash! *(Salandit can be seen on the couch glaring at the heroes) *Freakazoid: Who's that Pokemon? *Rotom Pokedex: Salandit the Toxic Lizard Pokemon a Poison/Fire type. Salandit lives in the volcanoes and dry rocky places. They're very dangerous Pokemon that attack after releasing a sweet-smelling poisonous gas! *'Hobbes:' That's not allowed! *'Mallow:' Lillie! *'Tai Kamiya:' Let's protect the egg and Lillie! *(Salandit jumps to attack) *'Ash Ketchum:' Pikachu, use Quick Attack! *(Pikachu uses quick attack and hits Salandit) *'Hobbes:' Oricorio, use Teeter Dance! *(Oricorio uses Teeter Dance confusing Salandit) *'Sakura Avalon:' Eevee, use Tackle! *(Eevee uses Tackle hitting Salandit and falls off the window and then stares the heroes' Pokemon team) *'Li Showron:' Now it's my turn to fight. Let's go, Froakie! *(Li threw his Pokeball letting out Froakie) *(Froakie and Salandit glares at each other preparing to fight each other) *'Li Showron:' Double Team! *(Froakie creates clones of himself cornoring Salandit. The Poison and Fire type Pokemon was so confused trying to find out which one is the real Froakie) *'Li Showron:' What's the matter? Don't know which one is my real Froakie? *(Salandit uses Flame Burst to get rid of all clones of Froakie and none of them is here and the real Froakie is behind Salandit's back.) *Li Showron: Use Bubble! *(Froakie fire his attack and hit Salandit. Salandit now uses Sludge Wave, but Froakie dodges it) *Li Showron: Now use Cut! *(Froakie use Cut and hit Salandit) *Sam: You got it now Li. *(Salandit uses Poison Tail and hits Froakie and then gets poisoned badly) *'Li Showron:' Froakie! *'Ducky:' What was that? *Skyress: Salandit uses Poison Tail on Froakie and he has been badly poisoned. *'Petrie:' Oh, no! That not good. *Li Showron: Use Cut! *(Froakie uses Cut, but Salandit dodges it) *Ash Ketchum: I'll help you out Li. Rowlet use Tackle! *(Rowlet use Tackle and hit Salandit really hard.) *Ash Ketchum: Salandit is getting weak now is your chance Li. *Li Showron: Froakie use Water Pulse! *(Froakie fires Water Pulse on Salandit and then gets too weak to get up) *'Meilin Rae:' Do it, Li! Try using your Great Ball! *Li Showron: Great idea. (Brings out a Great Ball) Great Ball, go! *(Li threw his Great Ball catches Salandit. The Great Ball shakes seven times in a row and then the Great Ball successfully caught it) *Li Showron: I caught a Salandit! *Ash Ketchum: Way to go Li! *Pikachu: Pi-Pikachu! *Tai Kamiya: Awesome! *Agumon: You caught Salandit! *Freakazoid: Aliright! *Sakura Avalon: Great catch, Li! *'Ducky:' Yep, yep, yep. Li caught that bad Salandit. *(Tails flies up with the Great Ball and gives it to Li) *'Tails:' Here. *'Li Showron:' Thanks. Here have this Pecha Berry, it will cure you from the poison. *(Froakie eats the Pecha Berry and then gets cured from the poison) *'Ash Ketchum:' Lillie, you all right? *'Lillie:' I'm fine. Mallow? *'Mallow:' I came by because I was kind of worried. But just look at you! *(Lillie looked to see she touched the egg) *Freakazoid: Alright Lillie you touched the Pokemon egg. *- *Li Showron: Salandit come on out! *(Salandit pops out of the Great ball.) *'Li Showron:' Salandit, you apologize to Lillie. *(Salandit apologizes) *Lillie: That's okay Salandit I forgive you. *'Li Showron:''' Salandit, I am your new trainer. You can call me Li. *- *- *- *- *- *Li Showron: Welcome to my team, Salandit. *(Li pets his newly-catched Salandit on the head and then underneath the chin) *Narrator: In the midst of a challenge, Lillie has taken a big first step in getting rid of her fear of touching Pokémon. Li has also caught Salandit that tried to attack the egg. Of course, everyone can't help but wonder what will hatch from that Egg, as the journey continues! *(the episode ends)